Funeral of an Auror
by chocoluvr
Summary: During Tonk's third year in Auror training, she has the opportunity to attend the funeral of a recently deceased Auror. His family was one of her aunt's victims during the first war.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

During Tonk's third year in Auror school, an announcement was made about the funeral of a retired Auror who had just recently died.

"Well, you know that we sometimes we use Auror trainees to assist us in security duties" Alaster Moody told his class.

"Yes, but generally you don't need security at an Auror's funeral" a student remarked.

"Yes, but his family was involved in a high profile case a few years ago" Moody replied.

"So, what do they want us to do?" another student asked.

"Well, first to keep the press away since it is rumored that both his son and grandson would be there and to remind them that if they publish anything in the papers about their family that doesn't have anything to do with the elderly Auror's death then they will be sent to Azkaban since all interested parties are not of majority age" he told them.

"Why would they care if this guy's son shows up are they estranged or something" a third student asked.

"No, they aren't estranged and if a particular student comes with us, the press will eat that up, plus they would love to get a picture of both the son and grandson together" Moody told them.

"Is it one of the cases that involves my aunt?" Tonks asked.

"Yes it does and this particular incident happened after Voldemart's fall. This should be a lesson to why you should always be vigilant" Moody told them.

"Can you tell us about the case?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I guess I could, since you would be asked questions about it and to prevent rumors from starting" Moody answered.

"I've heard bits and pieces over the years from my parents" Tonks mentioned.

"Does the name Charles Longbottom ring a bell for any of you guys" Moody asked the class.

"No" they answered.

"Then you might of heard of his son Frank" Moody told the class.

"I think I might have heard it somewhere" a student replied.

"He and his wife were both abducted by Death Eaters from their home, leaving their 17 month old son for dead. The child was found a few days later by its grandmother when she came over for a visit. Of course there was a full blown search for his parents, but when we found them, they had already lost their minds" Moody told them.

"Wow, did they ever catch who ever did it?" a student asked.

"Yes, they caught the ones who either confessed or who were turned into by their associates" Moody answered.

"Was my aunt one of them?" Tonks asked tentatively.

"Well, I'll talk to you after class about that" Moody answered her.

After class, Tonks stayed after class to meet with Moody about the funeral and to have her question answered.

"Well, to answer your earlier question, yes that was one of the crimes that your Aunt Bella was convicted of" Moody answered her.

"Is that one of the reasons the instructors here gave me a hard time at first?" Tonks asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes but you have proven yourself here time and again" Moody answered.

"Yes and I'm sure that Mrs. Longbottom would not want me to attend her husband's funeral "Tonks told him.

"Yes, but it would show everyone that she does not blame you for what has happened to her son" Moody replied.

"Yes, but she could cause a huge public scene if I do attend" Tonks told him.

"Well, then I guess that will have to be a risk that I would have to take wouldn't it" Moody told her. "Yes it would" Tonks told him just as she left the room.  
Two days later, Tonks decided to go to the funeral as a part of the security detail. When she got there she saw a man and a woman in wheelchairs with restraints on them, looking as if they were not aware of their surroundings.

"That's his son and daughter in law" another one of the Aurors on duty told her.

"Why are they like that?" Tonks asked.

Just then, Moody came up to her

"There you are, Tonks I wondered where you had wondered off to, we need your assistance in keeping any reporters away from here."

After the service but right before the burial, Augusta Longbottom, came up to them to greet Moody whom she hadn't seen in a long while.

'I'm sorry to hear about your husband, Augusta. How is your son and daughter-in-law doing?" Moody asked.

"Well, Charles lived a long and good life, he even treated Neville as if he were his own son and not grandson. Frank and Alice are doing as well as expected, it was good of the Ministry to give the Healers special permission to enchant a couple of wheelchairs for their use. By the way, who's your friend?" Augusta asked.

"This is one of my trainee Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks, plus we told them that we would not arrest or take those chairs away since we thought that it would be important for Frank to go to his father's funeral" Moody answered her.

"Tonks as in Andromeda Black Tonks?" she asked.

"She's my mother" she answered her.

"Do you see my son and his wife over there?" she asked her pointing at the couple in the wheelchairs.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tonks asked.

"Because your cold hearted bitch of an aunt put them there." she told her in a cold tone.

"Alaster, may I speak with you alone?" Augusta asked Moody.

Augusta led Moody way from the crowd to have a word with him.

"What is she doing here? Don't you know who she is?" Augusta asked him.

"Yes I'm fully aware of who she is, but she is not her aunt, besides her mother was disowned for marrying a muggle born a long time ago" Moody told her.

"Still I don't want her around here" Augusta told him.

"Yes, but think about it, she is seeing what her aunt has done for the first time" Moody reassured her.

"Well then she can stay, but I want her to stay away from us" Augusta answered him.

While Augusta was having her discussion with Moody, Tonks walked around the area a little bit. She ran into a young boy of about seven years old who was playing in the dirt close by.

"Is that your grandfather that they buried here today?" Tonks asked him.

"No, he's my dad" he answered her.

"Neville, there you are. I was wondering where you were" his grandmother told him.

Then she spied Tonks standing near her grandson and went right over to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR MY GRANDSON, HAVEN'T YOUR FAMILY CAUSED ENOUGH PAIN FOR MY FAMILY ALREADY" Augusta told her.

Just then, a couple of reporters appeared with photographers in tow, looking to get the scoop on the impeding fight between the two women. Then a Healer came up to them letting her know that it was time for Frank and Alice to leave.

"Come on Neville, let's say goodbye to your parents" Augusta told him while pointing over to the two figures in wheelchairs.

"THOSE AREN'T MY PARENTS, THEY'RE DEAD" Neville yelled at his grandmother, while running over to his grandfather's newly dug grave.

"Did you see that? He doesn't even know his own father, thanks to your family" Augusta told Tonks.

"I didn't do anything to your family" Tonks replied.

"No, but you're aunt took away my son and that little boy's parents. She forced me to become a parent again at my age." Augusta told her in a bitter tone.

Tonks just stared at her in shock.

"Now, now Augusta I already told you this that she isn't her aunt." Moody told her as he walked up to the two of them.

"Trust me I wouldn't bring her here if I didn't trust her to be with your son and daughter-in-law. Plus you'll get to show everyone what a forgiving person you are" Moody reassured her.

"Fine then she can stay" Augusta told him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please read and review. 


End file.
